June Moone (DC Extended Universe)
Dr. June Moone is an archeologist who uncovered the Enchantress and became host to the witch. Biography ''Suicide Squad While exploring a jungle Dr. June Moone discovered a temple of ancient ruins. Her curiosity got the best of her and she decided to investigate. Once in the temple she then heard a small statue calling her name. June broke the statue which accidentally released Enchantress' spirit into June. A few years later June has lost control of turning into Enchantress. Amanda Waller discovered her and decided to keep her in close contact. June is then seen to have a romantic relationship with Colonel Rick Flag. When Amanda first introduces the new idea of the Suicide Squad she calls June over. June then turns into Enchantress and it is then discovered that Amanda has Enchantress' heart. The one thing legend says that could control the Enchantress. She then does what Amanda asks of her but then disobeys when she is asked to bring June back only to have her heart stabbed with a needle. June is then brought back in tears begging Amanda not to let Enchantress out. After the meeting June and Rick are in their hotel together. June is sleeping while Rick watches over her. June then unknowingly says "Enchantress" and turns into her. Rick shocked and about to call Amanda is then shown a vision of June in the hospital in a critical state. When he comes to he is shushed by Enchantress and she vanishes. She goes into the room where Amanda is sleeping and tries to get the case that holds her heart. Amanda wakes up slightly causing Enchantress to teleport into the bathroom where she hears her brother calling to her from a similar statue. Enchantress takes the statue and teleport to a subway. She breaks the statue in front of a business man and her brother possess his body. She and her brother talk about how the world has changed and the humans no longer worship the two as gods. Enchantress then says since they now worship machines she will make something that will destroy the world. Character traits ''To be added Relationships *Enchantress - Possessor. *Rick Flag - Boyfriend, enemy when possessed. *Deadshot - Enemy when possessed. *Harley Quinn - Enemy when possessed. *Captain Boomerang - Enemy when possessed. *Killer Croc - Enemy when possessed. *El Diablo - Enemy when possessed; deceased. *Katana - Enemy when possessed. Appearances/Actresses *DC Extended Universe (1 film) **''Suicide Squad'' (First appearance) - Cara Delevingne Behind the scenes *Troian Bellisario turned down the role of June Moone, a.k.a. Enchantress, due to scheduling conflicts with Pretty Little Liars. Brie Larson, Saoirse Ronan, Megan Fox, Ellen Page, Krysten Ritter, Emma Stone, Alicia Vikander, Shailene Woodley, Emilia Clarke and Alexandra Daddario were all considered for the role. Trivia To be added Gallery ''Suicide Squad'' Enchantress Normal.jpg Enchantress.jpg Suicide Squad.jpg Suicide squad cara delevingne 1.jpg Enchantress - July 29 2016.jpg Promotion and Filming Suicide Squad Teaser Poster.jpg Suicide Squad Character Poster 10.jpg Suicide-squad-poster-enchantress.jpg Textless Suicide Squad Teaser Poster.jpg Enchantress Empire.jpg Suicide-Squad-EW-July-2016-1.jpeg CoNhHDcUkAEsFsx.jpg Suicide Squad - Official Pics - 4.jpeg Suicide-squad-poster-enchantress.jpg Category:DC Extended Universe Characters Category:Suicide Squad (film) Characters Category:Love interest Category:Allies Category:Metahumans Category:Villains